


Re-Act

by FujiRouge



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short, Tentacles, upside-down kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujiRouge/pseuds/FujiRouge
Summary: Angel wanted to act that one scene in the movie he and Alastor watched last night.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 294





	Re-Act

"You want to do- what?"

After last night's movie about some superhero with spider powers, honestly, Angel wasn't really paying attention, but there was one scene where Spidey was upside down and Mary Cane? Was it Mary Cane? Anyway, they kissed under the rain and he wanted to do the same with Alastor.

"Y'know that scene where Spidey was upside down and they kissed? I, um, really wanna do that with you." Minus the rain part, it would be hell to dry off his fur afterward, as sappy as it is.

Alastor tilted his head, "Can I ask why you want us to re-act that?" he questioned.

Angel shrugged, crossing his arms, "I just found it interesting," He grinned, "and what better way then do it with my Dadd-"

"Don't." He threw Angel an unimpressed look.

"Fine, partner. Seriously, that sounds fuckin' lame."

Chuckling, Alastor shook his head, "You're just picky, dear but anyway, I'll enlighten you. I mean, it does sound interesting."

"Doesn't it? Sooo how do I-" He almost screamed when a black tentacle grabbed his leg and pulled him upside down, his face in front of Alastor who looked like he was about to laugh any moment, "Jeezus, ya could've at least gave me a warning!"

"Your face was priceless, darling." Alastor let out a cackle, amusement clear in his eyes.

"Hardy-har-har, are we gonna do this or what?" He rolled his eyes, crossing both sets of his arms to not just let them dangle around loosely.

A hand cradled his cheek, Angel could feel the sharp claws pressing on his fur, he tried to suppress a shiver. Red eyes that were glowing faintly gazed only on him with such intensity and Angel loved it.

"I'm guessin' I'm Mary Jane in this sequence?"

"Uh- who?"

"The woman."

"Oh right, well if you want to switch, we can but I can't imagine you want to be hung upside-down like a piece of meat. Besides, I'm a literal spider, I think it fits."

Alastor hummed, doing a look-over on Angel's body, "And you look good like this."

"Fuck, Al. I have a praise kink, don't make fuckin' hard."

"Not like it's difficult to put you in that spot."

Before Angel could say anything, Alastor grabbed his face and angled his head to kiss him straight on the lips. Angel closed his eyes and kissed him back.

He felt those sharp teeth scrape lightly on his lips and when Alastor opened his mouth just enough that Angel could push his tongue, letting him kiss deeper. Angel let out a small whine when Alastor suddenly pulled back, breaking their kiss. "That was quite something but I must stop it here. I think Charlie's gonna arrive here any minut-"

"Aww, you guys already finished?" They turned their heads to see Charlie looking disappointed, in her hand was a really long water hose, too long in fact since it made it far in this part of the hotel. "I was about to pour water on you two!"


End file.
